Dear Natsume
by pinecat
Summary: Short one-shot. Madara goes along with another of Natsume's quests to help yokai, but this one doesn't go quite as planned... Rated T for suggestive themes, blood, and swearing. Not for everyone.


**Okay, first off, wrote this literally on the moment with no forethought added (sister said she'd buy me a starbucks coffee for it), so please don't complain if you don't like it. Just move onto the next story~ Now on with this one-shot!**

**Story based off, "I know I'm a wolf" by Young Heretics. Told through Madara's POV.**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, some blood and suggestive themes. **

* * *

Natsume... The mere mention of his name makes my mouth water. The boy has inhuman powers with every damn move he makes. His flustered face when he gets a compliment of any kind flattens my ears, his soft smile forms a growl in my throat, the fucking crack in his voice when he desperately calls for help or tries to help another being makes every bone in my body on edge. How he's even lived this long is beyond any godly understanding. But now, once again trying to help some minuscule pipsqueak from some freaking forest across the state and the night already creeping in with the weather reaching below 30 degrees, he's reached his limit. The crazed demon the small fry pissed off got him while I guarded the coward. Of course I immediately reacted when I heard his shrill scream. In record timing, I'd dashed off in my truly majestic form and snatched the demon off Natsume's arms. Making damn sure it was dead this time. However when I turned back to Natsume both his arms were down for the count, the elbows being bitten down to raw bone. In pure anger I scanned the area, but the small yokai that had caused this mess and any other living being had scrammed. As I was about to go after it, the smell of Natsume's blood made me stop in my tracks. My fur relaxed as I prowled over to his gasping, shell-shocked form. Looming over him, he feebly reached his left arm up for my neck and I lowered down to his body. "S-sensei, take me home." He squeaked out as his tear stained face and tired, drooping eyes strained to stay alert and focused. In response, I carefully but quickly nudged him onto my back and slowly started my way back to Natsume's home... Well, that was my originally intended destination. Yet out of the corner of my eye I saw a very empty looking cave. My nose not picking up any living or none-living creatures in it. "Oi, Natsume, it's almost dark out and cold, let's stay in this cave for the night. The house's a ways a way and you'll get worst the longer your out here." I growled already turning my body towards it. All I got was a feebly whispered, "okay." and I couldn't help the smile that peaked out of the corners of my mouth entering the cave. Leaving me and my rabbit by ourselves. Inside I placed him down on the smooth, slightly rocky ground of the of the cave. My smile widening as he whimpered at the contact of the cold floor. This hastened my movements in scratching on the front walls of the cave to make any brave yokai or animal know to remain its distance. Looking only briefly back out I realized the small but fastening snow fall and last remaining slithers of daylight leaking away. But didn't pause for a moment longer as Natsume's breathing echoed off the cave walls. Immediately I was back at his side, curling my body around his after slightly lifting it. "Nyanko...?" Came a brief and small question. It took all my self restraint not to push him back onto the floor and cure what had long been driving my senses crazy. Only after a moment's hesitation did I respond while moving his body against mine even more. "Shhh, Natsume, save your strength. I'll get us home as soon as the light beaks out. Trust me, I'll keep you warm with my tail..." I didn't receive an answer as I moved my head to his and rubbed against it gently. My last words to him as his breathing became calmer and the night finally took over the sky, "You'll be safe with me." The world outside blanketed with snow didn't shine brighter then my smile.

* * *

_**Damn it, I hate ending stories.**_** Anyways, hoped you liked it. **

**Till next time ~PC**


End file.
